Blue-Black Love
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Mia was on her routes of being a female Pokemon Trainer but when Lucario claimed her for a "sensual" moment for himself, what could happen? Find out in this never before seen romance story that you guys might never forget! Rated M for rape or for some sorts that matters. One-shot and M/F Lemon.


_**This will be my new Pokemon fanfic since my "Battle Kinship" story. I hope you guys like it but please read this on your own risks since this one had a very sensual lemon. Have fun!**_

* * *

Mia, a 16 year old female Pokemon Trainer, was on her way to high school with a knapsack full of school books and notes or some stuff, if I presume. Even though she goes to school to finish her studies and to become a cubicle worker in a high-rising building of the city she lived, she also on route to her dream to be a true Pokemon Trainer.

To be officially known, Mia was just a novice but with the help of her fellow friends and trainers, she sought the knowledge of becoming a Pokemon Trainer from scratch. With that in mind, Mia spends her time first in her studies before she tested herself in becoming a Trainer afterwards with her friends along the way.

It was a warm morning and Mia was walking on a clearing of a deep forest. While walking, she was talking with her friends with her mobile phone...

"Morning, guys. It's me. I'm on my way to school. I got the papers for our report later" - Mia started -

"Good morning, Mia. Thanks for your endeavors to the report. That homework really get to our nerves, eh?" - a girl replied to her on the phone -

"Yeah but that's life, you know. You born, you learn, you live, you love until you gone." - Mia stated -

"Ok, Mia. We'll await you in class. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye to you too!" - Mia replied before she turned her phone off -

As she turned it off and kept in her bag, she could hearing someone stalking on her as well with some of the sound of the bushes nearby...

"Who's there?" - Mia asked -

There's no reply. Thinking that it's just the wind, Mia kept on walking. Little did she know that there's a Pokemon stalking at her nearby.

* * *

Mia managed to arrive at school in time to submit her papers to her classmates and teachers. After that, she will gonna endure the lectures and the "blah-blah-blahs" of her classmates and teachers that knew of recently. Despite she's in school for 6 hours per day and 5 days per week, Mia kept on studying.

On one occasion, Mia was sitting in her seat just adjacent to the left window of the classroom. When she looked out the window, she saw a Pokemon looking at her and when she tried to confirm it with her own eyes, it disappeared. It vanishes so fast that she can't even recognize it's appearance...

"Huh? What was that?" - Mia said to himself -

A male classmate of her approached her...

"What wrong, Mia?" - he asked -

"I think I saw something in the window but when I tried to recognize it, it vanishes." - Mia replied -

The male classmate looked out the window but he saw nothing out there...

"I didn't see anything, Mia. Maybe it's just your senses playing tricks on you." - he said -

With that, Mia was suspicious. She was serious about it. She then ignores it and returned in the study.

* * *

Hours later, Mia went home. She wanted to train herself in becoming a Pokemon Trainer but she was lacking some important key items like a Pokedex or some Poke Balls. She decided to head back home to get some the equipment that she can use later on rather that buying one on a known mall or store but she has second thoughts over it. While walking in the forest clearing again, the weather started to change. The skies turned cloudy and rain started to fall. Without a umbrella in her hand or in her bag, Mia was searching for cover. Luckily for her, she saw a small and abandoned house nearby. She went inside as the rain continued to fall heavily. Since the weather is bad, Mia was drenched in the rain and she tried to dry herself up with the extra clothes that she brought.

She decided to postponed her training with her friends and she tried to contact her friends again but before she could power up her mobile phone, the door suddenly slammed shut and she was then karate chopped in the back of her neck by a unknown threat from behind. She collapsed into the floor, unconscious.

Later, Mia regained consciousness and she was totally surprised that she was being caressing by a sleazy Lucario. His paws were stroking her face and orange hair. Lucario then spoke in his telepathy...

"Man, you're hot to me. I like you." - he said -

Mia screamed loudly as Lucario began to kiss her neck with his eyes closed. She struggled to free herself from his own grips of his paws...

"No! Get off! I said get off, you creep!" - Mia growled -

Lucario didn't resist. Instead, he kept on kissing with her like a rapist or some sort. Mia tried to escape but Lucario's grip is too much for her. The blue-black canine-like Pokemon then pinned her to the wall before he began to french kiss her forcibly while removing her clothing. Mia was terrified that he's going to rape her...

"Don't do it!" - Mia screaming -

The "perpetrator" didn't show her some mercy. He continued to strip her forcibly and when she was now undressed, she was then pinned to the floor. Her hopes were now running out...

"I beg of you. Please, don't do it!" - Mia begged for mercy -

"I'm sorry, love but I have a desire to make love with your sexy personality." - Lucario replied -

Upon saying that, he thrusts his member on her womanhood. Mia screamed out as Lucario finally deflowered her in a unlawful manner. He was so pleasured with it...

"Arceus, you're so tight!" - Lucario exclaimed -

"No! Get it out! It hurts!" - Mia demanded -

"The pain will go away, my beautiful flower. It will be gone." - Lucario replied -

The pain slowly disappeared and with that, the male Pokemon began to rock his member in and out of Mia. Even though the pleasure in her guts began to yearn, her trauma remains. As Lucario continued on thrusting, tears began to leak from Mia's eyes as she continued to endure her adversity. After 10 minutes of thrusting, the blue-black Pokemon finally climaxed inside of her. His heavy load of his seed overcame Mia. Both of them were panting so much.

For Mia, getting raped by a male Pokemon is a true nightmare but after she experienced it, she realized that it's not too bad. To be modest, she was a virgin before and now she was being mated by a unexpected moment of her lifetime. With that, her mind slowly changed of thought.

As they stopped for a while, Lucario's desire was not over yet. Mia then communicates him...

"Hey! Let's do it again!" - Mia growled -

Lucario was surprised...

"What?" - He asked -

"I said, let's do this again!" - Mia growled again -

"Whoa! You're getting aroused now!" - Lucario said, grinning -

"Come on! You mated me now and I want it to happen again!" - Mia snapped, sexually blinded -

Lucario grins...

"Okay, then. As you wish, love." - He replied -

Lucario then positioned himself over Mia. He then inserted his rock hard member onto Mia's womanhood again. This time, he will mate her in a missionary position. As Lucario continue to pump his member deep of her, he enjoyed on kissing Mia with his muzzle. Their bodies were heating up...

"Oh Arceus, you're so hot!" - Mia exclaimed -

Lucario make his thrusts a little bit faster and deeper. As they continued, he began to touch her sexy body with his paws. He touched Mia's body, stomach and even her bosom to help continue their erotic experience. After another 10 minutes of sex, Lucario could feel that he's on the verge of his climax...

"I'm close!" - Lucario warned, groaning -

"Fill me up then, Lucario. I want you inside of me!" - Mia requested -

After a few final thrusts, Lucario howled sensually along with Mia as his second heavy load of his hot seed splashed inside of Mia. Mia could feel it as large amounts of it was spilled deeply on her womb. After they done it, Mia talked to him...

"Hey, there. We have a long time with each other." - Mia said, still in a sexually state -

"Yeah, you're right." - Lucario replied -

Mia wrapped her arms around his waist...

"Can I be your "mate", Lucario?" - Mia asked -

"Why?" - Lucario responded -

"Because I wanted to be with you in my whole life." - Mia replied back -

Lucario shuddered on her words. He then grinned...

"Sure, Mia. I would love to." - Lucario said -

Mia then kissed him very deeply...

"I love you, Lucario." - Mia said -

"I love you too, Mia." - Lucario replied -

They kissed each other before they passed out afterwards. On floor, streaks of Lucario's hot seed was scattered all over the floor. Outside, the rain stopped and the sun finally sets.

* * *

 _ **Man! This is one of the most advanced works that I ever done for my career. Well, everyone...that's all for the very sensual story! This is GunpowderBeserker, signing out!**_


End file.
